


Before We Go

by Spacekitten



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Butt Slapping, F/M, Hair-pulling, Magni wants you to come, Marking, Mating Bites, Not everyone ships Wranduin ok, Rough Kissing, This is just a quick one shot because everything with Wrathion is also with Anduin, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacekitten/pseuds/Spacekitten
Summary: Before you - the champion who has been grinding for Coalescing Visions for weeks to bring your legendary cloak rank up - head into the dreaded city of Ny'alotha, you decide to express some mutual feelings for something other than protecting the planet.
Relationships: Wrathion (Warcraft)/You, Wrathion/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Before We Go

"Well, fuck."

Not enough corrupted mementos. And you really wanted to research that next trait in the machine. Shamefully you turn away from the contraption, only to see a fellow member of your faction apply a horrific core to their cloak, muttering a 'Yes!' to themselves. Man. Good for them.  
One vessel in your inventory, but no one around to help you in the horrific vision. But you, the proclaimed hero of Azeroth, just HAD to get those pages! Everyone seemed to be getting them so easily, even if they weren't as powerful as you, or never had any help.  
With some quick preparation - buying some elixirs and potions off the auction house - you believed you were ready to head in. You hold a boosting elixir in one hand, vessel in the other. Quickly the vial's contents go down, and you step into the arcway of the vision. The darkness envelops for a moment, and before you stood that glowing image projection of Wrathion, the Black Prince. Yada, yada, yada, lame dialogue; just let him get you that core so you can feel you achieved something today. Another brief darkness comes over you as you slip into the altered city. It was hard enough to get the first few of corrupted beings, let alone the more difficult guards at the entry to the building you had to approach. Those fuckers either feared or stunned you. Just before you head at the boss, you set down the oh so magical item that restores your sanity, and step up to call the boss over.

You win. At the cost of gaining some anxiety because your sanity got kind of low.

MOTHER announces your victory and guides you to the Chamber, where five images of important icons in your faction stand aside the arcway back to the original Chamber. Damn right you got that page. One last flash of darkness, and you're back in the crowded room. You trot over to Wrathion happily, and offer him the page, goofy smile spread across your cheeks.  
"Well done, Y/N," he fetches a core, and hands it to you, where you proudly apply it to your cloak. Hell yeah.  
Just then you received a tap on the shoulder, where the owner of the finger was a fellow friend.  
"Did you JUST do a vision? I could've come along!"  
"Yeah, well you weren't here."  
"Fuck you man," they snort, squeezing your arm before going to the center of the room to the forge to look at their Heart of Azeroth traits.  
Another shoulder tap. This time it was Wrathion, who offered an impressed smile.  
"You've been doing very well with these on your own, champion. How do you do it?" You could only laugh.  
"I guess it's just my wit and luck. When I don't have many people around, I learn to take care of myself."  
"I see. Does it not get lonely?" he leaned forward, attentive.  
"Meh, not really. I get used to it."  
Casual talk with the Black Prince. Not like you cared that much though.

Now you stand outside, quietly under a yak to repair your items before the rider of the yak notices and dismisses it. You manage to sell some leftover trash items from Uldum before the owner notices and takes a portal back to their presumed capital. There wasn't much else to do now, so you stride back to the Chamber, and seat yourself on some rubble, looking about the crowd. Every now and then a boost to a cloak, a research, new traits, and new essences in the forge. Soon your eyes land to the dark figure between the forge and research. The curly hair adorning his head, the flaring red eyes of his heritage. You never really gave much thought to Wrathion's looks - only thing that mattered was he boosted your cloak. A lot of the females, and maybe a few males, loved to talk about how attractive and 'hot' he was. It was just then that upon closer inspection at the red gem necklace that there was a split in the chest of his robe, and you swore you saw some chest hair-  
"Champeeyun!!" Magni blurts out, spooking you and almost making you fall off your rubble chair.  
"Agh... yes, Magni?" you balance yourself before hopping off and approaching him.  
"I believe ye are ready... ready tae take on N'Zoth himself!"  
"Wh-" you were pissed, but angrily curious as to why he wondered this. "Why's that? Why so soon?"  
"I have faith in ye."  
You smiled at him and nodded, but turned away with an eyeroll and facepalm. Not like he noticed anyway.  
Wrathion did.  
"Y/N, come with me. I want to show you something." You follow him to the arcway, and... go into it? Was he offering you a free vision because you felt insecure about yourself and your cloak?  
"I hear you're not feeling well with your power in order to venture into Ny'alotha."  
Damn he guessed right.  
"Although MOTHER may see us in here and tell Magni... I believe there is another way to boost your confidence."  
"Am I getting a free vision?" you ask excitedly.  
"...not exactly. But I would like to ask: how do you feel about protecting Azeroth? Be honest."  
You pause, processing that he was being serious. With a sigh, you look to the floor. Your guys' feet were several inches apart.  
"I do care for it, and I don't need that bitch Old God taking everything and ruining it all. Not me, my friends or everyone else."  
"Mm, good. That's a start," he patted you. What.  
"Another thing..." fuck he was getting close. Wait... did he see you staring earlier? Fuckfuckfuck.  
"Were you admiring my necklace?"  
"Oh! Um, yes, I'm sorry if I was staring."  
Whew.  
"Wonderous, isn't it?" he takes a chain holding it, and dangles the encrusted gem up, exposing the opening of the chest on his robe. Oh he definitely had some chest hair. You didn't notice him narrow his eyes down to you.  
"Y/N?" he snapped his gloved fingers, letting the chain go. You snapped back into reality, shaking your head. "Yeah?" you stammered, trying to look innocent. He didn't buy it.  
"Perhaps my prediction was off," he stepped closer, head turning down and curly hair drooping down a bit. "You weren't looking at my necklace."  
Fuckfuckfuckfuck-

"Unidentified activity detected within entry of vision." MOTHER announces.  
"Activity? What do ye mean?" Magni turns his crystalized head in confusion.  
"Analyzing. Please stand by."

The top of Wrathon's robe had been unbuttoned, and his arms were out of the sleeves. He was holding you against him, where your chest had also been bared. In the course of just a few minutes. He was ticklish. Seeing the hair and more of his skin peaked your arousal (you never thought you would fall in line with the ladies who were fond of him) and he took the chance to play at your peaked nipples with one hand. Taking turns. He yanks your head back by your hair, granting him access to your neck and FUCK... he bites. You totally forgot he was a dragon. Hell it wasn't exactly beastiality, he WAS in his human form anyway!  
His next move brought his tongue into lick and suck at the nasty bite, and with each second passing by you grew more sensitive. The tit-teasing hand seductively glides down your body, groping your crotch.  
"Gah!... Fuck," you grunt, thrusting your hips forward. Wrathion comes back with that trademark smug smirk, rubbing hard and threatening to tear your pants off. You kept thrusting, and he took it as a yes to rip them off with his strength. It'll be fun to repair those.  
He grabs his gloves and practically rips them off his hands, then pummels the two of you to the floor. Thick, dark, and very warm fingers penetrate your folds and slick up your hole, making you produce some strange gestures (unlike those in the opposite faction). Wrathion couldn't help slipping his other hand under the flaps of his parted robe and into his pants beneath to torment himself. His noises sounded mixed with that of a human and dragon's. You took hint of the dragon side.  
"Wrathion..." you purred lowly, reaching a hand down and squeezing the crotch of his pants, making him growl. Shit, you probably shouldn't have done that. In moments he's flipped you onto your fours, spanking you. But before there's anymore penetration, he forces your head to the side and kisses you. Very heated and animalistic. He doesn't make it last long, just enough to distract you from the clinging of his belt being removed, and shuffling of his pants going down. One last move - he was untying that funny red thing that was wrapped around his robe before - and he pushes you down, face in the glass floor, breasts mushing. You were sure if someone were to look up from the underside it'd be pretty fucking funny.

"MOTHER, do ye got anything?" Magni was starting to get worried.  
"Still processing analysis."  
"Oh fer fock's sake!"

Hands slide up and down your body again, and at this time you just fucking wanted it. You wanted Wrathion to fuck you into oblivion, completely wreck you. That wouldn't be hard to do. Heheh, hard.  
"Hyyaah!" it was a high pitched yelp when he just... completely rammed himself in. Sounds like he really needed the release too. Ramming into your pussy from behind.  
Wait, do dragon guys get random hard-ons like your guys? Humans? Elves? Trolls?  
The thought is lost when he begins to claim you with fast, hard thrusts, going between holding you up against him, back to chest and choking you, to forcing your head on the glass floor and marking your back, shoulders, ass and neck with scratch and claw marks. You knew animals, and dragons, were about marking their mates, but not like this...  
One move has you scrambling and trying to grab ahold of the glass floor. The glass. Floor. What the fuck, champion. Your fingers curl like claws and drag on the glass, making it squeak from the friction and sweat.  
"Fuuuck, Wrathiooonn...!"  
You only get a growl in response. Or was it some sort of roar you weren't aware of. Whatever. Or (k)not.  
He falls forward with a gasp, holding your head down one last time by your hair. He says something along the lines of 'stay down' before throwing his body back up, ramming faster and harder than before, holding your ass tight, nail-claws digging into your soft tender flesh. Balls slapping your pussy each time he hilts, which was a lot.  
"You're so... s-so tight Y/N, my-" he growls aloud with an open mouth and draws back with a hiss.  
"Wrathion I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cuumm!!" you were sobbing. Your body was shaking. He was so. Fucking. Good...  
Wait, is he gonna pull out or-  
Oh God he's actually roaring. In the back of your head you thought he would turn, and that thought would actually transfer if you weren't crying out in your orgasm, a tsunami of pleasure crashing through you. His seed was almost hot, but goddamn his dick felt bigger.  
"W-WRAA-!!"  
"Y/N!!" he hilts one last time, struggling to hold in place as the last of his thick ropes spill into you. A pause. Both of you fall forward, tangled together with hot, fast breathing, love juices and sweat coating your bodies alike.  
"...this is much better than a vision," you exclaimed in a soft breath.  
"Indeed," Wrathion pulls you in close, face pressed to the back of your neck.

"Transferring into vision to visualize analysis..." MOTHER and Magni are teleported within the altered Chamber to find Wrathion and Azeroth's champion snuggled in the middle of the floor.  
"CHAMPEEYUN! What is going on?!"  
"Error."

That night you spent hours laying in bed at an inn. A few hours back you were caught in the full blown nude with Wrathion at the start of an unintentional vision. MOTHER was confused while Magni gave you two the biggest curse and swear dump of all time. You knew dwarves swore a lot, but Magni... you never thought he was the one to do so!  
Pass the time to around two A.M. and you wake up with unbearable lower body pain. You head for the bathroom to take some pain medicine, slowly realizing... it was just period cramps. At least you aren't going to get pregnant from a dragon. As you swallow the pills you hear a knock on the door, lo and behold it's your friend from earlier.  
"Hey, sorry I'm inter- wait why are you up?"  
"Period just showed up," you groaned, stepping towards the shower and setting the water at its hottest.  
"Well I came to tell you that we found out who the first boss in Ny'alotha is."  
"Oh yeah? Who is it?"  
"Wrathion."

What

the FUCK.

Suddenly you burst into tears on the bathroom floor, and your friend sloooowwwly steps out, thinking it was your hormones getting to you for crying over the fact you would have to kill Wrathion in the raid.  
"Man, I knew you probably had a thing for him like SO many others, but geez, calm down. There's still some nice guys out there. Zekhan looks kinda nice."


End file.
